MP7
The MP7 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It can also be used in Call of Duty: Black Ops III though console commands. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The MP7 is a weapon found frequently throughout the campaign, but is used only by the SAS. It eventually replaces the M9 as the secondary weapon. Multiplayer The MP7 is also featured in multiplayer, being a usable submachine gun for the Coalition faction from the start, being one of its three pre-unlocked weapons (the others being the MP5 and the M4). The MP7 has very low recoil and a high rate of fire as well as the clearest iron sights (almost identical to that of a pistol, though bigger); that coupled with a 40-round magazine make this gun the best to start with. Gallery MP7 MW Mobilized.png|The MP7 in first person MP7 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|The MP7's Iron Sights MP7 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|A full view of the MP7 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MP7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It can only be used in Special Ops and Multiplayer although it appears holstered by some SAS members in "Mind the Gap". Multiplayer The MP7 is unlocked at level 74 in multiplayer, and is the last submachine gun unlocked. The MP7 features the second highest magazine capacity of all submachine guns at 40 rounds, second only to the P90's 50 round magazine, and has a moderately high rate of fire as well as moderate power and very low recoil, in part due to its integrated foregrip. It also has slightly higher damage at range compared to most submachine guns, killing in five shots rather than six. All these features together allow the MP7 to be a reliable close combat weapon, as well as an effective long range weapon when needed. Its low recoil, high magazine capacity, and slightly higher damage at range makes it a hybrid between a submachine gun and an assault rifle, with the handling of a submachine gun and versatility of an assault rifle. The MP7's iron sights are very clear, reducing the need for an optic, though its idle sway can certainly throw off the player's aim. As such, the proficiencies Stability or Range are recommended to either reduce sway or to make the shots that do connect more effective. The MP7 is also very frequently used in multiplayer, meaning that players can resupply their MP7 with more ammo easier if the enemy killed was carrying one. This method of obtaining ammo, however, is much less reliable and very inconsistent when compared to other methods, such as using scavenger, so if planning on needing large amounts of ammo, one should consider using scavenger instead. Special Ops The MP7 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The MP7 equipped with a Red Dot Sight is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode mission "Over Reactor". Survival Mode The MP7 is available in Survival Mode at level 13 and costs $2000. The MP7 is extremely effective, its high rate of fire and low recoil, added with the low level unlock makes it popular. Its large magazine is good for dispatching large amounts of enemies, as well as taking on Juggernauts. It has plenty of range making it comparable to an assault rifle. The MP7 remains effective up to the point where heavy commando troops armed with the FAD assault rifle arrive. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MP7 MW3.png|The MP7 in first person MP7 Iron Sights MW3.png|The MP7's Iron Sights MP7 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MP7 MP7 Silencer Reload MW3.png|Reloading an MP7 with Silencer MP7 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MP7 SAS MP7 Modern Warfare 3.png|A Spetsnaz operator reloads the MP7 MP7 3rd person MW3.png|The MP7 in third-person MW3-MP7Holster.jpg|The MP7 in Wallcroft's holster Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The MP7 returns again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and is identical in aspect, stats and performance to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized variant, despite having a different HUD icon and a bit more recoil. Gallery MP7 MW3DS.png|The MP7 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance MP7 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|The MP7's Iron Sights MP7 Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops II The MP7 is also featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. This time, the MP7 is unlocked upon unlocking Create-a-Class. Campaign The MP7 is unlocked after completing "Achilles' Veil", and it appears in the next level "Odysseus". Multiplayer The MP7 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is equipped with a 40-round magazine by default (54 with Extended Clip). The MP7 has a grip, but unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, it is folded unless the Foregrip attachment is equipped. The recoil is somewhat increased compared to its predecessor, it kicks harder but the recoil is nevertheless still predictable as continues its upward bias, making headshots more easily obtainable. The iron sights are very clear so optical attachments largely unnecessary. Due to high recoil and low damage at longer ranges, it is advised that users of this gun avoid long range confrontation, where assault rifles and light machine guns have an advantage. The MP7 is equal to the Type 25 in terms of rounds per minute and equal in damage at short ranges. However, the Type-25's slightly lower recoil and larger 4 four hit kill range makes it a better weapon for longer ranged engagements. However, the MP7 takes a slight leads in reload time and magazine size. In addition, the MP7 has the statistical advantages of a submachine gun, including faster aim down sight time, faster movement, raise and drop times and better hip fire accuracy. Another gun with extremely similar damage model to the MP7 is the Vector K10. On paper, the MP7 is superior or equal in almost every single aspect, mainly the minor decrease in reload speed and magazine size. However, the MP7 has higher recoil, giving the Vector K10 an edge in accuracy at longer ranges. However, the MP7 comes unlocked by default, where the K10 is available at level 16 and requires unlock token to be unlocked for use. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *Millimeter Scanner (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery MP7 BOII.png|First person MP7 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights MP7 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the MP7 Call of Duty Online The MP7 appears in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The MP7 was found in the PC files of Call of Duty: Black Ops III during the Beta.http://theblackops3.com/two-hidden-bo3-weapons-found-in-pc-files/ It was later changed to the Pharo, which is known because the name of the gun in the Beta was "WEAPON_SMG_BURST" (despite the MP7 being fully-automatic in-game) and it looks similar to the Pharo. Nevertheless, the MP7 is seen in the armory section of the multiplayer map Rift, from the Eclipse DLC. The MP7 can be used via console commands, retaining the same stats as Black Ops II, but when the melee button is pressed, the player will melee with the weapon's buttstock. Attachments *Laser Sight Gallery MP7 Rift Armory BO3.png|The MP7 in the Armory found on Rift Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The MP7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Campaign The MP7 is one of Al-Qatala's submachine gun choices. It is also used by Barkov's forces. Attachments Muzzle *Flash Guard *Tactical Suppressor *Muzzle Brake *Breacher Device *Lightweight Suppressor (Lv. 29) *Compensator *Monolithic Suppressor *Oil Can Suppressor (campaign only) Barrel *FSS STRIKE *FSS RECON (Lv. 27) *FSS SWAT Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser (Lv. 23) *Tac Laser Optic *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Operator Reflex Sight *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *VLK 3.0x Optic *APX5 Holographic Sight *G.I. Mini Reflex (Lv. 25) *Scout Combat Optic (Lv. 28) *Monocle Reflex Sight *Solozero NVG Enhanced *Viper Reflex Sight *PBX Holo 7 Sight *4.0 Flip Hybrid *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex *Merc Thermal Optic *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *Thermal Hybrid Stock *FORGE TAC Ultralight (Lv. 22) *FORGE TAC Stalker (Lv. 30) *FFS Close Quarters Stock *No Stock Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape (Lv. 26) *Rubberized Grip Tape Ammunition *50 Round Mags *60 Round Mags Underbarrel *Commando Foregrip *Merc Foregrip *Tactical Foregrip *Ranger Foregrip *Operator Foregrip Perks *Frangible - Disabling *Fast Melee *Recon *FMJ *Frangible - Wounding (Lv. 24) *Mo' Money (Lv. 31) *Fully Loaded *Sleight of Hand *Heavy Hitter Blueprints Rare *Piercer Trivia General *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, the player appears to hold the MP7's grip very loosely. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The MP7's HUD icon looks more like the MP7 variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, the actual model of the gun looks more like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized’s counterpart. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The MP7's killfeed icon is more squished compared to the pick-up icon due to a scaling error in the weapon files. *Pre-release states the MP7 had low damage. In the final game it kills with the same amount of bullets as other SMGs at close range, and actually takes fewer bullets to kill at longer ranges. *In Call of Duty ELITE it is said that Stability is unlocked for this weapon at Weapon Level 25, while it is actually unlocked at 28. The MP7 is the only weapon with this trait. *When reloading, it is possible to notice that the magazine is completely solid Call of Duty: Black Ops II *There is a small red "25" on the back of the MP7. *The MP7 uses a unique, integrated folding foregrip. *The front iron sight post is thinner than the previous version of the MP7, and it's held closer to the screen as well. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *The tritium sights in the MP7 are off in high-light conditions, and turn on in areas with a low light level. References fr:MP7 es:MP7 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns